A New Age
by Cringelord
Summary: A Ninjago story with stuff ranging from sweet romance to action-packed fighting: Ninja style! Anyway, basically a season 6 1/2 except kin of AU-ish. Features never-before-seen enemies, and some new heroes. Attention: I'm choosing FOUR more OCs that I like. Please give a general profile. As for the first "chapter", skip it for your convenience. Thank you!
1. AN(best to skip)

**OK, before I start, let me acknowledge a few things. First off, you readers are all probably Ninjago fans. Second, I am only pairing Lloyd and one of my OCs. Cliché, I know. But, you know the old saying, DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. Other than that, I'm only doing canon pairings. Up to TWELVE OCs that I believe fit in this story will be used. Finally, shoutout to FirstFandomFangirl** **. If you like Ninjago, believe that Morro deserves a second chance, and that Sensei Garmadon shouldn't have died, then read The Return to the Cursed Realm! Just sayin'. Oh, I'm new to this, so constructive criticism is gladly accepted. Thank you, and goodnight. U_U :)**


	2. The Prologue

Prologue

 **Thank you everyone!**

 **I'll PM you if I decide to use your OC. Don't be discouraged if I don't choose yours. Also, I might not pick your OC right away. You can PM me if you have an OC, or you can just review. Let us begin…**

Life was good for the ninja in New Ninjago City. Stiix had been rebuilt and the people of Ninjago were grateful toward their favorite heroes. Lloyd was practicing Bōjutsu (the art of the bō staff), Jay was trying to build a jetpack, Kai was at the noodle house, Cole was helping the local lumberjacks, and Zane was busy building more robots that his late father, Dr. Julien had designed. Meanwhile Wu, Misako, and Nya were discussing plans on making a new vehicle that, powered by the Realm Crystal, could travel throughout the sixteen realms. Life was real good, indeed. Little did anyone know, that was about to change...

No one noticed the hooded stranger. Not for a long time. After seeing the ninja defeat the Preeminent, he knew it was time. Time to awaken his Master. An enemy stronger than that of any enemy the ninja had ever faced before…


	3. Home Sweet- What Happened to Ignacia!

Chapter the First

 **Sorry about the short chapter. I'll make this one longer than the last two combined. That's a promise.**

 **There will be some Jaya, but probably later on.**

All was peaceful in Ninjago. Until that terrible day. No one knew what was going to happen. It just did.

The ninja had gathered at the dojo for a team meeting. Sensei gave terrible news. "I sense that a new evil has arisen."

"Not again," complains Kai.

"No matter," says Cole. "What are we up against, Sensei? How strong is he?"

"Or she," pipes in Nya. "After all, the Preeminent was female."

"Eh-hem," coughs Sensei. "He is targeting all sixteen realms and he will not stop until he is in control of all of them. He is unlike any other enemy you have ever faced before."

"Aww. C'mon! I was enjoying the peace and quiet. I was sooo close to finishing my water powered jetpack!" complained Jay.

Cole raised an eyebrow.

"OK, I'm like halfway finished." Confessed Jay.

Cole raised his other eyebrow.

"OK, I'm not even close." Says Jay sheepishly.

"Anyway, what do we have to do to stop him?" asks Cole.

"You must use this." Sensei pulls out what seems to be a piece of bark.

"What?! How are we supposed to stop a super strong enemy with a piece of park?" exclaims Jay.

"I hate to agree with him, but it _does_ seem to be just a piece of bark," comments Cole.

Zane, who had been listening intently, voices his opinion.

"I believe this piece of bark is a map of some sort."

"Zane is correct. However, this is just a fragment of the map. All that is certain is that you must travel throughout the sixteen realms." says Sensei.

"Misako and I will stay at the dojo and track your progress. Good luck, my students."

The ninja were on another mission, not even a month after beating the Preeminent.

 **The Next Day**

The ninja had finished packing and were ready to set off. They had decided to wear their street clothes and packed their ninja gis separately, as to attract less attention. After eating Ninja-Os, the six ninja were just about to set off, when…

"Letter for Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon!" cried the Postmaster.

Lloyd stepped out and took the envelope. "Thanks," he told the Postmaster.

He took one look at the envelope and almost cried.

On the front of the envelope, it said:

 _To my wonderful son on the account of which I am deceased and the Cursed Realm has been banished._

He opened up the envelope and took out the letter.

He read aloud:

 _Dear Lloyd,_

 _I will never forgive myself for the terrible deeds I have done. However, I allow myself the comfort of watching you grow into a fine young man. I sense great potential in you, Lloyd. You will grow to be the greatest hero Ninjago has ever seen._

 _I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but there is a new evil that threatens the future of Ninjago and all of the sixteen realms. It is up to you and your friends to stop it. Wu has a fragment of the map that will lead you to the only scroll in existence that will help bring an end to this threat. Enclosed is a second fragment. I believe that on your journey, you will meet new and old friends. Do not use the Realm Crystal until you have to. Using it alerts the Dark Lord, as I will refer to him. Each time you use it, you will open the passage to the Nightmare Realm, a world even_ worse _than the Cursed Realm. Conserve your elemental energy also. You will need it. Good luck Lloyd. I love you._

 _Sincerest Farewells,_

 _Sensei Garmadon_

"Well, that was something." comments Cole.

"Lloyd, take out the second fragment to the map. Where does it lead?" asks Kai.

Lloyd shakily takes out the second piece. Kai and Nya gasp.

"I know where this leads. This leads to Ignacia!" exclaims Nya.

"But why?" wonders Zane. "There is so much we do not know. This could prove to be a problem."

"C'mon guys! Let's go!" cries Lloyd, having just recovered from the message, one last piece of his father, whom he would never forget.

The ninja made it about a mile and a half before Jay started complaining.

"My feet _hurt_ sooo much," he whined.

"Suck it up," retorts Kai. "We're not even close to our next stop."

"Can't we just use our elemental dragons?"

"No. Remember what Sensei Garmadon said."

"Aww, man!"

 **Five days Later:**

The ninja had finally arrived. Kai saw the familiar landscape and exclaimed, ''Ignacia! Home sweet home."

What the ninja saw shocked them. Ignacia, the humble farming village, had been turned into a prison camp. Evil, fierce-looking warriors roamed everywhere, making sure everyone was doing what they were supposed to do.

"Why, I'll-" cried Kai, charging forward, just to be pulled back by Cole.

"Stop. We're outnumbered. This isn't a fight we'll win. Got it?" Cole whispered harshly.

Kai calmed and nodded.

The ninja stealthily snuck around the town.

"Psst…" said a voice. It seemed to be coming from right next to them. Yet they couldn't see who it was coming from. It was a very familiar voice…

"Paleman?!" cried Jay. (:0)

An invisible hand clamped over Jay's mouth.

"Shhh! But yep, the one and only."

"Are all the other elemental masters with you?" asked Lloyd.

"Nope, it's just me and Karloff holding the fort."

"What happened to Ignacia?"

"See those soldiers?" Lloyd nodded. "Well, a bunch of them entered Ignacia a week or so ago and claimed the land for some Dark Lord or other."

"Well, what are we going to do about it?" asked Kai.

Paleman quietly whispered the plan to the ninja…

That night, the ninja, Paleman, and Karloff, along with every capable fighting citizen in Ignacia got ready. Karloff had crafted many weapons and armor over the past week and had just enough for all of the townspeople. At precisely 6:35 PM, better known as Third Measly Meal Time, the people dumped their food onto the floor and attacked the guards with their silver platters. Overwhelming the guards, they ran to their designated warehouses to get equipped for battle. They fought bravely, but it soon became apparent that they were not going to win. They had spirit, but the enemy had powerful stun cannons that kept knocking the townspeople back. Then, in the midst of the battle, Cole had an idea. A crazy one, sure. But one that just, _just_ might work.

"Zane, how long are the townspeople going to last without any more dying?"

"Approximately 6 minutes and 13 seconds."

"That's all the time we need."

Zane and Cole climbed up to the top of the water tower near the Four Weapons shop (remember that one?). Then, they jumped down, screaming, "For Freedom!" Or at least, Cole did. Quickly, the two spun into two dazzling tornadoes, effectively destroying the extra ammunition and damaging the stun cannons themselves. The results were devastating. The townspeople, renewed by the impressive act of courage, swarmed forward, defeating the evil warriors. All of a sudden their general yelled, "Stop!"

He had a dangerously sharp-looking machete right in front of Kai's neck, whom he had captured. "Take another step, and your friend dies." Everyone looked at each other, not sure on what to do. "Now, drop your weapons."

The ninja and the townspeople reluctantly obeyed. How were they going to get out of this one?

 **DUN. DUN. DUNNN! Cliffhangers. You just gotta love 'em. And hate them. Sorry, this chapter still wasn't that long, but it was kind of rushed. Did it all in roughly two hours.**

 **Hello everyone! Lloyd here, subbing for whatever this author's name is. I was hired part-time to sub in, like with FFF. Spoiler! We get ourselves out of this one. Just sayin'.**

 **Kai: Lloyd! Don't spoil for the readers!**

 **Lloyd: C'mon Kai! It IS kind of obvious.**

 **Me: Everyone out! Come back some other day!**

 **Yeesh, sometimes those guys can be exasperating, you know what I mean?**

 **Ninjago quote of the day:**

" **I sense a great disturbance in the force." –Sensei Wu (Darkness Shall Rise)**

 **Total copy off of Yoda's line.**

 **-TFS out.**


	4. The New Guy

Chapter the Second: **Treading Dangerous Waters**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago. Lego does.**

 **I changed the summary. Just sayin'.**

 **More stuff about those warriors. Later! Heh heh…**

 **Breana: Bubbles, huh? I like it, so I'll take it. You'll see why I can't take Josh. 6 Left!**

 **KRR: All four are good, but I can probably work with Juna better. 5 Left!**

 **And everyone who's OC I chose, can I change their backstory so that they never met the ninja?**

 **Question of the Day: You have one wish. What would you wish for?**

 **Lloyd is currently sugar high. Apologies for the minor inconvenience.**

They didn't have to, as it turned out.

The general said, "Now, give up Ignacia to us, the humble servants of the Dark Lord, and we will give you your friend."

Just then...

Whack!

The general fell like a rock, dropping Kai in the process. Kai stood up, tripped on the general and promptly fell flat on his face.

"Well, that was easy." Paleman stepped out from behind the general, a club in hand.

"Thank god you came, Paleman! We were kinda worried for a second there." says Lloyd.

"Not me," says Jay. "I knew what was coming all along."

"Ah-hem." Cole clears his throat. "Guys, we have bigger problems. Like where did these guys come from and-"

"I can answer that." calls a sinister and malicious voice.

It was a warrior, the ninja could tell. Deepstone armor plated with the thinnest layer of Vengestone, able to deflect elemental powers, but able to project them as well.

"No. It can't be. H-How?" Lloyd stuttered.

"Yes. I am the Ankoku kyō. The DARK LORD."

"Unfortunately, this is just a useless human host. However, with this body, I can still do this," the Dark Lord vanishes, only to reappear behind Lloyd and unleash a flurry of punches and kicks, knocking him down.

"And _this_ ," he does the same to Zane and Jay, "And THIS!" he knocks Cole to the ground, who blocks as best as he can.

"Bet you can't do this," Kai shouts, who had snuck up behind the Dark Lord.

He unleashes a mighty blast from the Realm Crystal he had gotten from his pack, creating a glowing red portal, filled with demons, tengus, and other nightmare creatures.

It is the Nightmare Realm.

Kai stares into the terrible realm, paralyzed by the primordial fear in his veins.

"Puny mortal. No one can face the might of the Nightmare Realm!"

All of a sudden, Lloyd knocks Kai out of the way, just in the nick of time.

The portal grows larger, yet it doesn't seem to suck anyone in. Except the spirit of the Dark Lord.

"No. NOOO!" he screams. He turns around. "This isn't the last you'll see of me. Not by a long shot. Keep using the Crystal, Lloyd. Who knows, maybe I know a way to save your father. You still have potential. Mwah-hah-hah-hah!"

A blinding, searing flash of light. Then nothing. Except a seventeen year old kid in the dirt, the kid with the armor. On closer look, he has a sword along with a high-tech pistol at his side."

"Good evenin'. The name's Chase. Chase Wilson. D'ya have any food. 'Cause I'm starving."

 **A/N: Nope, not going to leave you guys hanging. Not this time.**

 **Later, in the Four Weapons Shop:**

Zane prepared vegetable stew for the strange and mysterious Chase Wilson.

"Hey, Chase. How about you tell us a bit about yourself." Lloyd says, ever the outgoing person.

The friendly and relaxed look on Chase's face vanished, only to be replaced by a steely one. "There's not much to know about me." he says firmly.

He softens a bit.

"The name's Chase, like I told you. My mom was a brilliant scientist, too brilliant, in fact. She tested the mortal boundaries too much. Harnessing the power of the elements, she managed to create a realm hopper. She died in the process, though."

"A Realm Skipper? Do you mean the Realm Crystal of the first Spinjitzu Master? 'Cause we have that one." Jay blurts out.

"Jay," Cole warns.

"You have another Realm Skip-I mean Crystal?"

"Yep," says Jay, rather proud.

"You also know not to use it, right?" Chase asks urgently.

"Yep again," Jay says.

"What about your father?" Lloyd asks.

The dark look on Chase's face **(that's practically a rhyme! XD)** reappears.

"He was skilled. A skilled mercenary and paid assassin. He taught me almost everything I know."

"Whoa, whoa, hold it! Paid assassin?!" Jay says, slightly shocked **(Get it? Shocked? I'm terrible, I know)**.

"Yeah, I know. I left three weeks after my mother died. I fight against him now, him and the Dark Lord, who my father worked for, and who possessed me back there."

"Chase, do you happen to have a strange looking piece of bark that just might be a segment of a map." Nya inquires, trusting her hunch.

Chase looks mildly surprised. "Well, yeah, as a matter of fact, I do. I'm guessing you have one, too?"

"Two." says Cole. "What can we give you in trade for the piece?"

"Na, you guys need it more. Here, catch." Chase throws the piece to Cole who catches it and places it next to the other two pieces. The three automatically connect to become one larger piece.

"Thanks," says Cole. "Why don't you stay for the night? Where do you live anyway?"

"A village called Tellen Falls took me in. But I still mostly stay at rebel camps, places where people against the Dark Lord live, that sort of thing cuz I travel a bunch."

"Sooo, what's the deal with this Dark Lord?" Jay asks. "He sounds like a first-class creep."

"He is. But let me tell you a story…"

"Long ago, even before Time had a name, there was Good, and there was Evil. Simple as that. But, as time went on, things weren't so black and white. Anyway, Evil: imagine putting all your negative emotions in a jar. Times that by a bajillion, and you'd get the true might of Evil. Overlord was just one of his many creations. Overlord was nothing compared to him. The Dark Lord, as he refers to himself, plans on destroying every last part of Good, thus creating a world of terror and destruction. The End."

"OK, then…" says Lloyd.

"Well, goodnight everyone." Chase leaves, leaving a team of confused ninjas.

Kai yawns, breaking the silence. "I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow morning."

One by one, the ninja all go to bed, not quite ready to face another day…

 **That Night:**

Even though Kai was tired, he couldn't sleep. There was just too much on his mind. The Overlord was bad enough. But someone, something, some entity that was infinitely times stronger? Ninjago would be doomed.

"Can't sleep?"

Kai jumped, only to realize it was just Chase.

"Yeah, too much on my mind." He said.

"Same. I can't stop thinking about my father, Tellen Falls and El-"

He stopped and quickly covered his mouth.

"What's the matter?" Kai asked teasingly. "Somebody got a secret crush?"

"It's not a secret! We've been dating for months now!"

Chase slapped his face, realizing what he had just given away.

"Awww-that's sooo sweet!" Kai said mockingly. "But seriously what's she like?"

"Well, she's-"

 **Meanwhile:**

"J-Jay?" Nya asked, surprised that her boyfriend was up and about at 2 o'clock in the morning.

"Yeah, Nya?"

"Morning." she said.

"Something you wanna talk about? Borg's latest inventions, the trip, the nice feels you get from being home, the creepy Dark Lord, the-"

"Actually, yes." Nya interrupted, used to Jay's constant chit chat.

"What is it?"

"I decided that I'm going to stay here, in Ignacia, to help rebuild."

"What?! You're leaving the ninja team?!" Jay was shocked. **(I did it again…)**

"Only for the time being. The people need help."

"Okay, I'm fine with it. Just one thing."

"What?"

"You let me stay with you."

"You'd really do that? I don't want to be a burden." Nya said quickly.

"Yes, I'd really stay and no, you're not a burden, Nya. You never were and you never will be. I'd follow you anywhere."

"You're so sweet and amazing when you be your own person, Jay." Nya was really touched by Jay's sincerity.

"Yep, no arguments there. Can't get better than this!" Jay bragged, flexing his (almost non-existent) muscles.

Nya loved her boyfriend for everything he was, from his brilliant moments to his silly antics. She couldn't believe that she ever doubted her love for him. He was there for her, and she for him.

They looked at each other-

And kissed.

 **Awww! Hope you liked this chapter! Going to speed things up a little. I'll try to update more often, but no guarantees because of school. Over and out!**

 **-TFN**


End file.
